


Act IV, Scene XIV

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: A script compliant act 4, scene 14 fix-it.





	Act IV, Scene XIV

Scorpius had just done the thing he had been wanted to have the confidence to do for four years and Albus was happy for him. He liked seeing this change in his friend.

 

“I can’t quite believe I did that.” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus laughed under his breath. “I can’t quite believe you did that either.”

 

“Rose Granger-Weasley.” Scorpius paused, looking off into the distance. “I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley.” He turned back to Albus, searching for a reaction.

 

Albus grinned. “And she said no!” He teased, slumping down and sitting on the step, two away from where Scorpius was stood, so their faces were more level.

 

“But I asked her!” Scorpius exclaimed dramatically, loving the amused reaction he was drawing from Albus. “I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage.” Scorpius dragged out the last word, trying to make it clear that he was joking.

 

Albus rolled his eyes and Scorpius knew that he understood.

 

“You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist.” Said Albus, questioning.

 

Scorpius hummed, faking deep thought. “I would agree with you, only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball.” Scorpius walked up another step, trying to emphasise his point. He knew that it would seem silly if he said it out loud, but the fact that Polly Chapman had asked some version of him out given him an ounce of confidence that he could be desirable in that way.

 

Albus laughed and stood up. “In an alternate reality where you were significantly- really significantly more popular. A different girl asks you out, and that means-“

 

Scorpius finished his sentence. “And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly, or allowing her to pursue me, she is a notorious beauty, after all. Scorpius paused, facing onto the staircases, performing for an invisible audience. “But a Rose is a Rose.” He flipped his cloak around him, getting slightly tangled.

 

“You know logic would dictate that you’re a freak?” Said Albus. “Rose hates you.”

 

Scorpius pretended to be offended. “Correction, she used to hate me, but did you see the look in her eyes when I asked?” He looked up to Albus, searching for some understanding or a sense that he was playing along. “That wasn’t hate. That was pity.”

 

Albus raised an eyebrow. “And pity’s good?”

 

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “Pity is a start, my friend. A foundation on which to build a palace. A palace of love.” Scorpius was performing to his invisible audience again. There was something wonderful about these moments for Albus. Although Scorpius never actually looked at him, he knew they were special, private moments that showed off a part of Scorpius that nobody else got to see.

 

“I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend.” Albus mused, slipping back into a normal level of conversation, no invisible audience involved. He sat down on the step above Scorpius, as Scorpius did the same, lounging out over the step.

 

Scorpius didn’t need to consider this. In his opinion, Albus was much more good-looking than him. “Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor. She’s old enough for you, right?”

 

“I do not have a thing about older women!” Albus shouted, probably a bit too loudly for a public setting.

 

Scorpius totally ignored Albus’s comment. “And you’ve got time.” He sighed. “A lot of time to seduce her. Because Rose is going to take years to persuade.”

 

Albus smiled, poking Scorpius’s arm. “I admire your confidence.”

 

Neither of them had heard Rose’s confident footsteps approaching until it was too late and she had definitely overheard their conversation. But she was suddenly stood right in front of them. “Hi.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Scorpius sort of tried to run away, but mainly ended up falling onto Albus, who tried to catch him but failed and pushed him onto the stairs. It wasn’t clear to them whether Scorpius pulled himself up or Albus pushed him but by the time he was on his feet, Rose was giving them a very amused look. “Hey.” Scorpius mumbled.

 

Rose leant forward, schooling them. “This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.”

 

Scorpius nodded a bit too hard. “Received and entirely understood.”

 

“Okay.” Rose turned to walk away but faltered, turning to face them once again. She picked up the side of her robes, twisting on the spot, playing as much the flirty over-the-top feminine girl she knew how “Scorpion King.” She stayed there as long as she could, but soon broke character, openly laughing and running away.

 

Albus frowned. “Maybe you’re right. Pity is a start.”

 

Scorpius shook his head, happy to have got that over with. “Are you coming to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff, it’s a big one.” Scorpius took a few steps down, but Albus didn’t follow.

 

“I thought we hated Quidditch?” Albus was genuinely confused. This was their thing.

 

Scorpius shrugged. “People can change.” He paused for a second longer than he had meant to. “Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually.” Albus laughed in disbelief. “Oh, come on!”

 

Albus let his laughter trail off naturally. “I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up.”

 

Scorpius took a teasing tone. “He’s taking time away from the Ministry?”

 

“He wants to go on a walk.” Albus sighed dramatically. “Something to show me, share with me, something.”

 

Scorpius chocked. “A walk?”

 

“I know, I think it’s a bonding thing.” The two boys looked at each other and knew what to do. They took slow steps towards the edge of the stairs, leaned over the edge like they had rehearsed it a thousand times, and pretended to vomit over it.

 

Scorpius felt truly content for the first time since Delphi.

 

Albus shrugged as the laughter wore off. “Still, you know, I think I’ll go.” As he was speaking, Scorpius gave him a very intense look and stepped upwards to the step below him once again. He slowly leant in to hug him, both arms snaking around his waist, head resting against his chest.

 

“What’s this?” Albus whispered, placing his own arms around Scorpius, giving him a tight squeeze. “I.” Albus paused, allowing himself to enjoy it for a moment. “I thought we decided we don’t hug.” Albus didn’t pull away.

 

Scorpius lifted his head back and looked up towards him. He pulled back, slowly allowing them to exit the hug. He took a deep breath. Albus thought he saw something in his eye that he didn’t dare to hope for. Scorpius spoke very slowly. “I wasn’t sure. Whether we should.” He held eye contact, gauging Albus’s reaction and trying to push some of his emotions through the air. “In this new version of us, I had in my head.” Scorpius nodded to himself. He’d passed the acorn with which Albus could do as he wished. After all, an acorn is fine if it doesn’t get planted as the acorn doesn’t know how it feels to grow.

 

Albus smiled and gave a small nod, but Scorpius caught it. “Better ask Rose if it’s the right thing to do.” Albus mimicked Roses earlier action of the flirty cloak waving, before subtly placing his hand over Scorpius’s on the banister. Although it could have been passed off as an accident, Albus lingered and it was a rather bold move.

 

Scorpius giggled, his breath too caught up to laugh properly. “Yeah. Right.”

 

When Albus didn’t reply or move his hand for several seconds, Scorpius felt a wave of bravery hit him from a part of his brain he had never had access to before. He took a step up, feeling Albus’s grip on his hand tighten, and kissed Albus’s check gently.

 

They both exhaled. And smiled. Scorpius walked away, down the stairs, feeling lighter than ever. He turned back and Albus was blushing.

 

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Albus grinned. His heart was full. That moment was the first he allowed himself to have hope.

 

And he had never been so excited for dinner. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the year 2 London cast, who have been so lovely and perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> [And gay]


End file.
